creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Willow
Madeline "Maddie" Willows 'is a unique and creative girl. She was born with a birthmark that looked like a pentagram on her left hand. Origin Like any other child, she went to school. But usually, she was treated differently from everyone because they think her family is cursed. Maddie didn't have friends because Maddie was extremely strange. She wears a glove on her left hand, that she never takes it off. Because of this, she was treated differently. But she didn't care, all she cared was her family and that's all it matters. When her 10th birthday came, her family decided to bring them into the woods because they planned to hike in the mountains. As they were walking, Maddie could not contain her excitement so she mindlessly ran ahead. As she was running, she tripped on a rock and tumbled down on a steep path, leading to a cliff. When she reached the edge of a cliff, she was lucky enough to hold on. She screamed for help but no one could hear her. Several minutes later, she was starting to slip and her father came right on time to rescue her. Maddie was saved, but unfortunately, her father lost balanced and plunge to his death. Maddie couldn't help but watch as her father fall and scream. Her father's death caused her so much emotional trauma that she almost lost her memories of him. A few years later, Maddie is now 15 and she is still suffering from her father's death. Apparently, Maddie's life began to change. From a happy girl to a lonely and miserable teen. Maddie dropped out of school since the bullying became a lot worse. She was soon home-schooled for the rest of her teenage life. She began hearing faint voices in her head, constantly calling to her and if she didn't answer to them, she would feel a sharp pain from her birthmark. Occasionally, she would see a girl in a cloak smiling at her. There were times were she would blackout for a second and unconsciously attack people around her. When she will wake up, she wouldn't remember anything. She went to a psychiatrist and asked for help. She was soon diagnosed with Schizophrenia and Dissociative Identity Disorder. One afternoon, she went outside her house to relax and escape her problems. Beside her house was the willow tree. Even before her father died, the tree was always her favorite place. She lay beside the tree, reading a book, humming songs to herself, until she felt sleepy. She found herself in a dark room only to be lighted with six candles. She found five girls at her age, sitting and circling around the candles. The five girls had void black hair and black hooded dresses. They almost looked the same except each one of them had different eye colors. They both admitted to her that they were the voices who talk to her and they have been waiting for her. They gave her an offer which can change her life forever. Maddie was extremely hesitant about the decision, so she asked what was the catch. They didn't answer her question but taunted her, saying she has been living a poor and sad life and they just wanted to help her. She agreed. The five girls grinned and chanted a ritual spell. Before she knew it, Maddie suddenly was on the pentagram, tied up. One of the girls pulled out a knife and gave a sinister grin. ''"You shall be our final victim," she said. She plunged the knife on the stomach and Maddie gave a scream. She woke up in a jolt, shaken by the nightmare. She realizes it was getting dark and she should go back inside the house. She went back inside the house clutching her stomach. She felt like vomiting. She threw up on the sink and realized something was wrong. She vomited blood. Maddie felt like she was dying all over again. Then, she blacked out, only to let the demons control her. When her mother and her twin brother, Kane came home from the doctor, they found something uneasy. It was Maddie, but she was oddly standing in the hallway as if she was waiting for them. Kane knew something was wrong. This wasn't Maddie, it was someone else. Then, she lunged at her mother with a knife. Maddie stabbed her mother multiple times at her chest until she finally took control of her body. When she finally had enough, she turned to her brother. His horrific expression made Maddie cry. She was able to say, ''"I'm sorry, but the '''Voices told me so..."'' to her brother before she killed him. She far too insane for herself, that she needed to erase it. She left the house to burn. The town heard about the incident and called the authorities. They didn't find the bodies. Maddie renamed herself as "Willow" and she now walks around the forest looking for her next victim. Appearance Maddie has dark wavy hair, icy blue eyes, and a pale complexion. Now, her hair became shorter and bangs have covered her face. Usually, she wears a black hooded dress like the girls, but underneath her hooded dress, she's wearing leggings and a long black sleeved top. She prefers to wear normal clothing, but for now, she needs to find control of her demons. Personality Before her father died, she was a happy, creative, strange and imaginative child. She once dreamed to become an artist or a singer. But after the incident, she became quiet, distant, sarcastic, cold and violent. Occasionally, she gets a hysterical fit. Facts * Willow was created by ImaginationFreak. * Her weapon is a scythe and a knife. * Unlike Maddie, her brother Kane has ginger hair and freckles, just like his father. * She's 15-years-old. * Her birthday is on January 12. * Willow doesn't remember her family after she murdered them. But she can recall fragments of her memory. In order to remember them, she must kill a human and eat them. Unfortunately, she isn't a cannibal. * The names of the five demons are Nebria, Astere, Luce, Dementia, Seraphine. They each have different personalities. * Each demon has a representation. Nebria was Darkness; Astere was Corruption; Luce was Plague; Dementia was Insanity; Seraphine was Misery; and finally, Willow was Death. Theme Song Voices In My Head - NerdOut__FORCETOC__ Category:Female Category:Serial Killer Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Insane Category:Teenager Category:Mentally Ill Category:OC Category:Supernatural Category:Evil Category:Possessed